Sesshomaru and Rin: A Love Story
by akg97
Summary: This story takes place after Sesshomaru proposed to Rin on the Inuyasha Drama CD. Its how her life has continued in the village, also following her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru. STORY ON HOLD FOR RIGHT NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am a HUGE Sess/Rin shipper. This story takes place a few years later after Sesshomaru proposed to Rin on the Inuyasha Drama CD that came out. If you haven't read/heard it, then I suggest you check it out first. ALSO, do not say that its not canon, because Rumiko Takahashi herself had to approve the CD first for them to release it. Therefore, she is basically approving it of canon. Anyways, he has been courting Rin since then. When he visits, he brings her gifts, such as kimonos. & giving a girl gifts and especially kimonos back in the feudal time usually meant they had intentions of courting them till they are of age. If you don't approve of this ship, do not write anything negative. Thanks! And here is the story.. (Oh and btw I like to use disney references/songs in my stories as well sometimes lol)

Chapter 1

It was a humid, bright, sunny day in feudal Japan today. Out by the small village was a huge field, where stood many village women picking strawberries. Along one of the field rows knelt a young woman with light-colored brown hair in a high bun picking strawberries, stopping to wipe sweat from her forehead. Sighing and making her way to stand up, she stopped in her tracks when she heard something move in the row next to her. "hello…who's there?" the woman called out. " _Hmm..its probably those darn rabbits again"_ she thought to herself. She proceeded to walk away, grabbing her woven basket filled with fresh, ripe strawberries. Just as she did, she heard another rustling sound coming from the same area. This time she started to feel uneasy, thinking it might be a demon. Pushing that thought aside, she built up the courage to walk towards the sound, persuading herself it must be a rabbit trying to eat the strawberries. "Okay! Shooo get outta here…you better.." she trailed off when all of a sudden something jumped out of the field chasing after her. The woman ran screaming without a second glance, dropping all her strawberries on the ground. "RAWWWW!" The being jumped on top of the woman, dropping her to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me, let me gooooo!" the woman wailed. Behind her she heard the thing that had roared start to laugh and let go of her. The woman shocked turned around, and her face suddenly turned to an expression of anger.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY RIN!" the woman yelled at her friend who turned out to be messing with her. Rin was still on the ground giggling till she couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry Ayumi! I just couldn't resist!" she said struggling to get the words out. "I cant believe you! Now look what you made me do! All the strawberries I picked are strode out all over the place" Ayumi whined as she pointed to the ground.

"Oh come on! Ill help you pick em up okay" Rin said smiling reaching down to help her friend pick up her mess. The girls picked up the strawberries and placed them back in the basket. When all done, Rin went over to pick up her own basket of strawberries she had picked as well. The young women walked together back to the village.

"Ayuuuuuuuumi" Rin teased, "Please don't tell me your gonna stay mad at me about this, im sorry, you know I was just teasing you"

"Yeah you tend to do that a lot, you know I get scared easily. Im no demon slayer like you" Ayumi looked at Rin irritably, but then her expression changed to a smile. "But I guess I can forgive you, you are my best friend after all"

"But …" Ayumi stopped in her tracks and looked at Rin, "If you do it again, I'll smash all these strawberries in your face, call it rinberry pie" Ayumi teased.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rin laughed, "come on, ill race ya!" Rin started running to the village. Ayumi followed running behind her.

….

Rin had been living in the village for a few years now since Kaede has suggested Lord Sesshomaru let her experience human life. Rin was finally seventeen now. She still lived with Kaede, who she thought of as a motherly figure. Rin had grown into a very beautiful young woman. She had long black hair now that spilled almost past her knees, her skin like porcelain, and a very curvy figure. Throughout living in the village, Rin had become everyone's favorite. She was a very loving and caring person. Everyone loved her…Especially the young men. They would follow her around like puppy dogs, hoping that she would notice them, trying to capture her attention. Even thou Rin was taught the proper lady ways, she was still a free-spirited wild child at heart. She would go barefoot, have messy wavy hair, and wasn't afraid to get dirty when she wasn't in a position to be dressed up. Rin had also took Sango's advice to learn how to train as a demon slayer. She had later agreed, she wanted to learn how to defend herself. Inuyasha was even helping her to learn how to sword fight as well.

….

Rin and Ayumi reached the village slowing down. "Beat you!" Rin yelled to Ayumi. Ayumi rolled her eyes, and playfully pushed her. They both walked over to the food keepers hut and placed the baskets down beside the others. "you free?" Ayumi asked. "ahh..no sorry, I already promised Inuyasha I would meet him today and Im already running late!" Rin said as she waved goodbye to her friend. "Haha okay! Have fun" Ayumi called out.

Rin was outta breath by the time she made it to sango and mirokus hut. She saw Inuyasha in the front pacing back and forth with his sword at his side. "Inuyasha!" Rin called out. Inuyasha looked up, "Where have you been?! You're late!" Inuyasha complained.

"Sorry! I was out doing my chores in the fields with Ayumi and lost track of time!" Rin replied, "So you ready to do this!?"

"I'm always ready!" Inuyasha said getting in a fight stance raising his sword. Rin got in her stance as well and raised her sword. They began clashing their swords back and forth together. After a good 30 minutes, Inuyasha disarmed Rins sword and she fell to the ground. "Ha! You gotta be quicker than that" Inuyasha smirked pointing his sword at Rin. Rin gave a playful glare and then did a smooth move and swiped Inuyasha out from under his feet, making him fall face forward, as she caught his sword. "HMMM!" Rin smirked, dusting herself off as she stood back up handing him his sword. Inuyasha stood up, "Okay..good one, I'll give ya that." he said putting his sword back in his sheath. "I think that's enough practice for today"

"Haha thanks Inuyasha!" Rin smiled. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango both walked out, followed by their kids. "RIN-RIN!" the kids cried out running over to hug her. Rin knelt down and embraced them all. "Hey you little troublemakers, You being good for your mommy and daddy?!"

"Hey Rin!" Kagome and Miroku said.

"Oh they keep us veeery busy!" Sango laughed, "How are you Rin?"

"Oh im good! I was just finishing practicing fighting with Inuyasha." She replied.

"Oh yeah! How are you coming along?" asked Kagome

Before she could reply, Inuyasha spoke up, "She's getting really good Kagome! A few more practices and she could even take out Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laughed. "Speaking of which, have you heard of or seen him lately yet?"

Rin shocked at the sudden upbringing of Lord Sesshomaru's name stumbled on her words. "Uhh…n-no..I..I haven't actually.." Rin looked down at the ground sadly. Lord Sesshomaru always visited her and came with gifts very frequently, but the last five months she had not heard from him at all. All she knew was that he was dealing with "important business". Jaken was the one who came by to tell her of Lord Sesshomaru's absence, that he would still be away. But never said anything more. She was really starting to get worried, that maybe it was something else…

"Rin? Are you okay?" Kagome said. "Oh yes..sorry" Rin said snapping back to reality. "I'm just starting to get really tired, its been a long day"

"Ahh well, get some rest. Our next practice session will be Thursday alright" Inuyasha yawned walking inside the hut.

Sango and Miroku waved and said goodbye to Rin, as well as their children. Kagome walked over to Rin and gave her a shoulder squeeze, "Hey..dont think too much about it okay? Im sure sesshomaru's fine, you know him, he can handle himself."

Rin turned and half smiled at Kagome, "Thanks Kagome.."

With that, Rin walked back to her own hut. The sky was getting darker and the sun was almost setting. As she entered, Kaede greeted her. "Hello child, I assume you been pretty busy today?"

Rin smiled at the old woman, "Oh yes indeed!"

Kaede smiled and motioned for Rin to sit down as she handed her a bowl of white rice and cooked fish. "Here you need to eat."

"Thank you lady Kaede" Rin smiled as she dug in, "uhmm…Lady Kaede…If by chance have you heard any news about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin glanced up at her with a look of hope in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry dear. I haven't." Kaede replied. "Oh…" Rin quickly saddened and pushed her empty bowl back. "Well thank you for dinner Lady Kaede, ill be heading to bed now"

Rin got up and went to kiss Kaede on the cheek goodnight. As Rin walked into her room, Kaede spoke up and reassured her, "Don't worry child, He'll come back soon."

Rin got ready for bed and changed into a dark blue night gown, brushed her hair and got into bed. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling getting lost in her worried thoughts. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru…where are you.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: sorry this is late. I've been busy with classes and I just started a new job. So I'll try to post at least once every two weeks. Oh & during the bonfire/truth or dare if you want, here are two songs to listen to get a more visual feel- /qupswFhMCxI **

Chapter 2

"Rin! Wake up child, Its almost noon!" Kaede yelled to Rin in the other room. Rin awoke laying on her back, slowly opening her eyes. "okay, okay." Rin moaned still half-asleep. She turned over and plopped down on her stomach, her face now sunken in her pillow. Knowing she had to get up, she gave another defeated moan and slowly pushed herself up with her elbows. She wiped her sleepy eyes as her messy bedhead locks spilled over her shoulders. The drowsy girl stood up and walked over to a small wooden basin filled with water Kaede had put in her room this morning. She dunked both her hands in and splashed her face with the cool water. After quickly brushing through her tangled hair and eating breakfast, Rin made her way to her wardrobe chest that leaned against her bedroom wall. Inside lay layers upon layers of many exquisite kimonos. She picked up and felt the soft silk and satin of the fabric that lay before her. Rin sighed sadly, reminding her of Lord Sesshomaru, who was the one who bestowed her with these beautiful gifts.

Rin pulled out a ravishing dark purple kimono with pastel pink and white carnations embroidered around the bottom. She tied her long black locks into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon and then made her way outside to see Kaede.

"Goodmorning Lady Kaede!" Rin said as she smiled at the old woman. "Well Goodmorning, I see ye finally woke!" Kaede laughed, "Ye have a visitor as well.." the old woman pointed to a small, green creature coming towards them.

Rin quickly turned and gasped, "Master Jaken!" She ran over to him with a wide grin on her face and hugged him. "euuuuh! Let go of me girl!" Jaken choked out. Rin released her grip, "Oh…haha sorry, Im just so happy to see you. Where have you been?"

Jaken sighed, "I've been by myself for about a month now since I lost Lord Sesshomaru" He sulked. "Since you lost Lord sesshomaru?.." Rin said confusingly. "Yes, during a altercation with a demon I used my staff of two heads, and that moron knocked me all the way to a different area..and I haven't been able to find Lord Sesshomaru since." Jaken said annoyed, "So I just decided to come here and pay a short visit.."

Rin knew that if Jaken didn't keep up with Lord Sesshomaru, he definetly would have a hard time finding him If he was busy. "Master Jaken, did Lord Ses…" Rin trailed off as Kaede called for her, "Rin, you should be getting a move on with ye chores now. Remember ye have to pick up a bunch of herbs today to make soup for the bonfire tonight."

Rin had almost forgot, The villages annual bonfire celebration was tonight! "Oh ofcourse! I almost forgot!" Rin picked up her basket ready to leave. "Bonfire celebration?" Jaken asked confusingly.

"Why yes! We have it every month! Its where all the village gathers together and we have seven-herb rice soup and some have sake. We lift off floating lanterns into the sky, it's to guide our ancestors back to the spirit world! We also dance to music. It's real fun!" Rin explained to Jaken.

"Ooooh that sounds interesting" Jaken said. "Well I'm on my way, see you all later!" Rin yelled as she ran to the fields.

…..

In the herbs field, Rin came up behind Ayumi and put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who." Ayumi smiled and swiped away her friends hands, "You're late you know, where you been?"

"A girl needs her beauty sleep" Rin said smiling nonchalantly, "Ahhh, I can't wait for the bonfire tonight! It's going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed as she placed herbs into her basket.

"And Hirotos gonna be their tonight as well" Ayumi said as she was looking across the fields at a young man with black, shoulder-length hair laughing and talking to two other young men. Rin guided her eyes over to where her friend was looking. "Ooooo Hiroto, Soooo have you two actually had a conversation yet that doesn't involve just greeting each other" Rin said.

Ayumi budged Rin in the ribs with her elbow, "Oh shut it! It's a process okay."

"Yeahhhh sureeee, a process…" Rin teased, "You two both obviously like each other, I don't see why you two just don't admit it already!"

"Well, hey what about you thou?!" Ayumi said changing the subject, "I heard Jaken has returned."

Rin snapped back to earlier. "Oh…yes he has come for a visit! But….Sesshomaru has not returned yet..he lost paths with him.." Rin said sadly.

"He's okay thou right?" Ayumi asked

"Oh I have no doubt he is! He's one of the greatest warriors!" Rin said

"Don't you think it's a little odd that he hasn't come to see you in months thou, he's never been gone this long? And what is he doing anyways? Did you ask Jaken?" Ayumi bombarded her with questions.

"Ofcourse I do! I haven't got the chance to ask Jaken anything…but ugh…I don't know Ayumi.. I'm just really upset about it all.." Rin said sadly.

Ayumi, feeling suddenly guilty she upset her friend tried to change the subject, "I'm sorry Rin…I just don't want you to end up hurt is all….but hey the bonfires tonite, and were gonna have fun alright?!"

Rin looked up at her friend and gave her a half-smile "Right" . "Let's hurry and finish with these herbs and get back" Ayumi said smiling as the two women began to finish their work.

….

After an hour, the two women walked back and approached Kaede's hut. When they got to their destination, they saw Kaede sitting outside with a small group of soldiers. She was bandaging a young man about in his late 20's beside her when Kaede looked up and saw the girls.

"Ahh hello you two, did ye get the herbs?" she asked. Rin and Ayumi nodded and set down the herbs by her. "Girls, these men are to stay at the village with us for a few nights, some of them are injured from a battle they were in two nights ago in another village." Kaede explained as she introduced the girls to them. The man she was bandaging looked up at the girls and then focused his eyes on Rin.

"This here is General Chang, he is the leader o…" Kaede trailed off when the man stood up and held out his hand to Rin. Rin not wanting to be rude, extended her arm out. He kissed her hand, "M'lady it's a pleasure to meet you" the man smiled. "Pleasure to meet you as well" Rin smiled and did a slight bow. "What's happens to be your name?" The man asked. "Rin, my names Rin.."

The General had black chest-length hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, simple green eyes, and He wore a Dark blue, and white kimono with armor on his shoulders and chest. He also had facial stubble across his chin and jawline. To be honest, he was quite attractive to say the least.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds, the man still smiling looking at Rin, when Ayumi broke it by clearing her throat. The man snapped back to reality, "Oh yes ofcourse, and a pleasure to meet you as well…" The man stopped waiting for Ayumi to state her name after kissing her hand as well.

"My name is Ayumi" Ayumi said also giving a slight bow. "If you don't mind me asking General, what exactly happened to you and your men?" Rin asked.

"Don't mind at all! Me and my men were at a village, resting for the night when all of a sudden we heard screams and turns out three ogres were rampaging the village. But you bet we fought them off! Mostly myself thou! I took the ugly bastards heads clean off and had the other one runnin all the way back to where it came from!" The man looked up saying this full of pride. He then walked over to Rin and grabbed and cupped her hands, "But not to fear my M'lady, as long as I'm staying here you have nothing to fear. I will guard and protect you.. and the rest of this village with my life!"

Rin just gave a fake laugh and a half-smile, "ahaaa….right.." Rin could already tell this guy was super conceited, and ogres were more part of the weaker status than anything so that really wasn't much to brag about.

"If ye would like, we are having a bonfire tonight, if ye like to join us" Kaede said.

"Oh ofcourse, that would be delightful! What do ya say men?!" The general asked. The rest of the soldiers nodded approvingly.

General Shang then walked over to Rin and reached for her hand and kissed it softly like he did before, "It was a pleasure meeting you…Rin" He did the same to Ayumi, but it was obvious he was more intent on Rin.

"Great then! Ill just show ye to all to your huts now" Kaede said, "Oh, and Rin can you please start the soup for me"

"Ofcourse Lady Kaede" Rin smiled to the old woman. When the soldiers and Kaede had disappeared farther enough, both Rin and Ayumi faced each other and laughed out loud.

"Well, that was something" Ayumi giggled. " Very…" Rin laughed.

"You could so tell he was into you, I mean he barely noticed me at all" Ayumi said.

"Ehh…he seemed really into himself. Bragging about slaying demons and whatnot and giving himself basically all the credit." Rin said.

"Remember he said he would protect you and all of us, so don't go bashing now" Ayumi teased, winking at her friend.

"Oh shutup! You best be getting home and ready for the celebration tonight. I gotta get this soup on the water and get ready myself!" Rin said annoyed.

Ayumi laughed, "See ya loserrrr!" as she waved and ran off to her own hut to get ready.

…

Rin ran outside and was submerged in blue moonlight. It was a beautiful, cool night with glistening stars in the sky. She wore a loose, light, grey kimono with pink flower petals filling it and wore her hair down. Rin arrived at the bonfire to the sound of music, people chattering, a big cauldron of herb soup that everyone was digging into, and the bright glow of fire in a big fire pit in the middle of everyone that sat around it.

Everyone in the village was there including Kaede, Jaken, Inuyasha, kagome, Sango, Miroku and their kids. Rin made her way over to greet everyone when suddenly she saw the soldiers from earlier joining in for the celebration, General Shang in the front. Not wanting him to see her, she turned her back and continued over to Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha was stuffing his face with soup and Kagome was getting irritated with him telling him to slow down. "Hey guys.." Rin said. "Oh hey Rin" They both said instantly when they saw her. Sango and Miroku came over and greeted her as well. Sango's children were clapping their hands and laughing to the music.

"So I see Jakens here.." Inuyasha said staring at the green imp sitting on a log nearby, watching in fascination at everything, "But no sign of Sesshomaru yet..what gives?"

Rin sighed, "I have no idea, Jaken says he lost paths with him, so no he still hasn't returned."

"What a bastard, I'd be surprised if he did even come back. This is Sesshomaru were talking about. I mean if he's been gone for this long he probably just decided to give up on yo-"

"INUYASHA!" kagome yelled in irritation. "What?! Im just being honest with her!" Inuyasha argued.

"I swear you don't think before you speak!" Kagome argued.

Miroku interrupted, "Hey come on guys, lets just have fun for tonight and enjoy the celebration!"

"Listen Miroku! If Kagome wants to- " Inuyasha trailed off as he heard Kaede's voice speak over everyone, standing on the small wooden stage before them.

"Hello everyone, can I have everyone's attention!" The music stopped and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to listen to the old woman. "Tonight is a very special celebration! As ye know we will each get a lantern and the count of three, set them free into the night sky to guide our ancestors and deceased loved ones back to the spirit world! But first I'd like to introduce ye all to some guests we have celebrating with us tonight.." Everyone looked as the group of soldiers walked onto the stage and the general stand next to Kaede. "Everyone, this is General Shang and his fellow comrades! They have come to stay with us for a few short nights as some of them were injured from saving a village a few nights ago. So please everyone welcome them and treat them as your own."

Everyone smiled and greeted the men. As Kaede was about to speak again, General Shang interrupted. "I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for letting us stay here to recover for a few days until my men are well enough to be on our way.." Then he spotted Rin in the crowd and pointed.."Yes! Rin isn't it?" Everyone turned and looked at Rin, she didn't say anything. She just froze. "You M'lady look very beautiful tonight I must say, very lovely indeed!" The general said as he winked at her, giving her a charming smile.

Rin just stood there mortified with embarrassment, blushing brightly. The general then switched his gaze to a green imp who was busy getting into the sake cauldron. General Shang instantly pulled his sword and charged toward Jaken. "Everyone look out, there's a demon over there! I'll kill you, you filthy, -" Jaken shrieked and hid behind the cauldron. Kaede cut him off as she stopped him. "No he is not of any threat! He is with us"

"I-I beg your pardon..?" The general stammered in shock, "But M'lady this is a demon! Surely you don't allow of such creatures to reside with your people!"

"As I said before General Shang, thank ye for your concern, but this demon is of no threat to you or anyone here. So please let him be." Kaede said, a little firmness in her voice.

General Shang still looked shocked but listened to Kaede. He glanced over at Jaken still peering behind the cauldron and gave him a disgusted look before residing back over with his men.

Kaede finally then spoke up, "Okay everyone, now we are ready to fly the lanterns. Everyone grab one and we will let them go."

Everyone grabbed a lantern and lighted it up. "On the count of three, 1…..2…3!" Everyone let go of their lanterns into the sky. Once all the lanterns scattered the night sky, the music started back up again, and everyone cheered. People resumed to dance, eat, and talk.

Rin sat over on a log next to Kaede and Jaken. When Rin tried to conversate with Jaken, she realized he had gotten way too into the sake and was already past drunk. She sighed realizing she would have to wait tomorrow to get any answers out of him about Lord Sesshomaru.

A few minutes past as it got darker. Rin saw out of the corner of her eye, 5 or 6 people sneak silently into the forest. Just as Rin looked away, Ayumi came up from behind her silently and whispered into her ear. Rin smiled and looked over to Kaede who was busy in conversation with some of the villagers, then quietly got up and sneaked into the forest with Ayumi.

As they entered the forest, they started running farther into it till they stopped finally near a giant rock. About 5 village teenagers were all there. One of them, Kane, was setting up a small fire. Kane and the others looked up as they saw Rin and Ayumi arrive. "hey-o! yall ladies ready to have some fun?" Kane coolly said to the girls. Rin and Ayumi both smiled, "Where's the others?" Rin asked. 

"They should be coming bout n…"Kane trailed off as he saw 4 other teens approaching the scene, 3 boys and one other girl, "Yo Kai! Did you guys get the sake?! What took so long!"

Kai held up a large jar of sake, "Ya know when there's other people around, its kinda hard to fill it without being noticed! But relax, I got it my friend!"

Kane put his arm around Kai and took the jar from his grasp and took a swig, "Excellent my friend!"

"Oh my god….Hirotos here.." Ayumi whispered frantically turning to face Rin. Rin looked up and saw Hiroto who was talking to Kane, then suddenly turned his gaze to them and started walking over. "Yeah and looks like he's coming this way.."

Ayumi gasped and turned around trying to play it cool. Hiroto approached, smiling and greeted the girls. "Hey Ayumi, hey Rin. How are you guys?"

"Hey Hiroto!" Ayumi said nervously, "I'm…were great."

Hiroto opened his mouth but before he could respond, Kane was ushering everyone to circle beside the giant rock.

"Hey why don't we sit together?" Rin piped up to Hiroto. "Cool, yeah" Hiroto responded with a smile.

As they all sat down, Rin pushed Ayumi to the other side of her to where Hiroto was seated. Ayumi gave her an annoyed look, but Rin just smirked and sat down.

"Okay everyone! Now the real fun begins…Behold, SAKE!" Kane held up the brown jar that contained it into the air. He then took another swig and passed it to a girl beside him named Yuri who then herself did the same.

When it reached Rin, Ayumi, and Hiroto they also took a swig and passed it around. The group of teens talked for some time enjoying each others company when a girl in the group, Cho, suggested they play a game.

"What do ya'll have in mind" one of the boys asked. "Hey Rin, why don't we play that one game Kagome told you about one time? What was it again..? Cho asked Rin, "Oh yeah! Truth or dare! Yeah lets play that!"

Everyone nodded in excitement. "well okay guys, this is how you play it. Each person goes around and asks anyone of their choice to choose truth or a dare. If they pick truth, you have to ask them a question about anything you wish and they have to answer it 100% truthfully. But if they pick dare, then you tell that person to do anything you wish and they gotta do it. Got it?"

"I'm all game, let's do this!" Kane whooped, clearly a little tipsy. The group of teens kept the game going for a good while, still passing along the sake in a circle. Besides everyone else, Hiroto, Ayumi, and only two other people in the group stopped taking swigs. So they were the only four who were closely sober.

"Alright, alright! It's my turn peopleeee!" a drunk Kai said slurring his words slightly. He pointed a finger to Ayumi, "I dare you anda Hiroto tah kiss!

Ayumi widened her eyes in shock and slowly turned her nervous expression towards Hiroto. Hiroto looked nervous as well but then gave her a soft smile. They both leaned into each other slowly while looking back and forth at each others lips and eyes, when finally their mouths both embraced in a long soft kiss.

The gang of teens whooped as the two departed. Ayumi sat back touching her lips, her cheeks tinging with red with a dreamy smile upon her face. "Guys stop being so loud! The adults might hear us!" One of the sober teens said.

"Oh shut it! They're probably too drunk themselves to hear us! Besides listen, they just started playing some new music." They weren't that far away from the celebration that you could still hear the music pretty clearly, the sound of drums started to filled the air.

Just then one of the boys in the group came back with another jar filled up with sake, "I got it guys!" then handed it to Kane.

"Kane pass it to me!" Yuri said. Just then Rin spoke up, "No waaaaay! Ya don't need it, you is drunk as ever! Gives the drink the me" Rin protested slurring her words.

Yuri then glared at Rin and laughed, "Yeahhh! I'm the drunk one? You should see yourself, cant even talk correctly. Please you don't even know how to handle your liquor, if anything you're the one who doesn't need it!"

Rin started to get mad, "I CAN HANDLE MY-MYSELF! DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CANT AND CANT NOT DO!"

Yuri laughed and took the sake jar into her hand, "Okay fine, then I dare you to down this whole jar of sake…every. Last. drop."

Rin got up and snatched the jar from Yuri's grasp and smirked at her. Ayumi looked up at her friend with a worried expression as Rin climbed herself up on the giant boulder before them and started to down the liquor. Everyone started whooping shouting "Drink, drink, drink!"

After drinking the whole jar, she looked up smiling whiping her mouth as she raised the jar. She threw it to the ground shouting in victory, "WHOOOOOOOO!" Everyone started cheering and clapping as she jumped off the rock starting to dance drunkingly around the fire.

"Shhhh! We are going to be heard!" one of the teens said, but obviously being ignored as the rest of the group continued to cheer.

Rin was way past the point of being drunk at this point. She started matching her body rhythm to the beat of the sound of the drums in the distance, getting lost in the music and the crowd before her clapping in excitement. She started laughing loudly as she swayed her now loose kimono back and forth, now exposing her undergarments.

Ayumi stepped over to Rin trying to stop and cover her, "Okay Rin, I think you had enough fun, now stop come on, sit down over here with me."

Just then Kane and a few others shouted, "Someone's coming! Everybody scram!" Someone quickly took out the fire and everyone started darting in all different directions.

Ayumi and Rin gasped trying to run, but Rin could barely keep up. Just then as Rin was running she tripped and fell onto the dark, cold ground. As she stumbled to pick herself up, her eyes met a pair of black boots before her. She looked up trying to fix her gaze on the figure before her…it was General Shang. He looked her up and down, smirking. She looked down and saw that her Kimono was open exposing her undergarments.

Not saying a word, he reached down to help her up. Rin embarrassed and also scared of being caught by others quickly brushed his hands away and got up quick and started running as fast as ever in her drunken stupor.

As she ran by a bush in the pitch black of the night, two hands grabbed her, pulling her down. "SHHH! It's me" It was Ayumi. "Hiroto's with me too"

Hiroto glanced up from the bush, "Okay I think were good, lets go, ill take her arm and you put the other around you." He whispered. Ayumi and Hiroto both held up Rin and quickly walked back to the village.

When they reached Rin's hut, nobody was yet home. "Here, I'll take it from here, thank you so much Hiroto" Ayumi smiled at him. "Ofcourse, Ayumi. You get home safe now…oh and uh I hope you feel better Rin, goodbye!" Hiroto whispered as he ran off and waved behind him.

Ayumi placed her friend into her futon bed and quickly helped her into her night gown. "You is such a great friend Ayumi. I-I wuvs you so mush" Rin said as she layed down and smiled dumbly at her friend.

"Yeah yeah, you owe me one! Now just go to sleep before everyone gets back, I gotta get back to my place. Hopefully my parents haven't made it home yet." With that Ayumi left. Rin stared up at the ceiling, feeling very out of it. She turned on her side, and finally let herself slip into consciousness.

 **A/N: I know this story is starting out slow, but don't worry, Sesshomaru will be appearing soon (; btw I already have a plan for where I'm going with this, but if you guys have any suggestions, I'm always open to hear what they are.**


End file.
